1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine housing in which a water passage through which engine coolant flows is formed.
2. Description of Related Art
A water-cooled turbocharger is proposed in US 2009/0151327 A. In the turbine housing for a turbocharger that is disclosed in US 2009/0151327 A, a gas passage through which exhaust gas flows and a water passage through which coolant flows both extend to open in the part that will be connected to an internal combustion engine (specifically, a connecting flange on the side from which exhaust gas is introduced). Thus, the gas passage is connected to the exhaust passage of the internal combustion engine and the water passage is connected to the water jacket of the internal combustion engine through an operation of attaching the turbine housing to the internal combustion engine. Therefore, the turbocharger can be attached easily compared to the case where the gas passage and the water passage should be connected to the internal combustion engine through separate operations.